Andi Mack Smut
by Tygar503
Summary: Unsure of what to call it if you have ideas please tell me Short TJ and Cyrus then it turns into Jonah and Cyrus


Cyrus was on his hands and knees getting his Ass fucked from behind by TJ in TJ's Bedroom

"Oh Fuck this feels so fuckng good, Jesus you are so tight" TJ said as he thrust in and out of Cyrus

Cyrus moaned "Oh God yes, that feels amazing by the way you are gonna let me top you after right?"

"Yeah of course I promise this time it will happen"

TJ continued fucking Cyrus Doggystyle for a few minutes before he announced "Oh fuck this feels so good i am super close I am gonna" TJ shot his load into Cyrus' tight ass, TJ then pulled his 6 inch dick out and laid on the bed, Cyrus and TJ both rested for bit

After he was ready Cyrus said "it's my turn to top you right?"

TJ replied with "Ye-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing, he answered it and hanged up a minute later and said "Cyrus I am so sorry but I have to help my mom with something but I promise next time"

Cyrus was disappointed but was used to it

"Okay well can I go clean up in your washroom?"

"Sure go right ahead"

Cyrus went into TJ's bathroom and cleaned himself up, after he was done he was about to open the bathroom door when he overheard TJ on the phone

"Yeah I just finished Screwing Cyrus, he keeps thinking I am gonna let him top me as if I would ever let someone like him top me, I can't believe he doesn't realise that all he is to me is a mouth to suck me off and an ass for me to fuck"

Cyrus opened the door and Snapped at TJ "I am just a ass for you to fuck? What the hell?

I thought you cared about me, you took my virginity you piece of shit I cant believe I ever liked you, you piece of shit, Don't ever talk to me again" Cyrus then stormed out of TJ's House and began to walk to his house he was fuming when he got to his house he saw Jonah infront of his house

"Jonah, hey what are you doing here?"

"I was bored, decided to come over and see if maybe you wanted to hang out or something"

"Sure I guess it may help me calm down"

"Speaking of which why are you so angry?"

"TJ is a Jerk"

"Isn't TJ your boyfriend and also i mean its not exactly a secret that TJ is a jerk"

"Ex-Boyfriend as of 20 minutes ago"

"What happened?"

"I would normally try to make whatever I am saying be as PG as possible but I am not in the mood to be PG"

"Okay then tell me what happened and dont hold back, I mean if you want to"

"Me and TJ were having anal sex and I was the one receiving it"

"So you were the bottom?"

"Oh you know what top and bottom is?"

"Yeah I do"

"Ok so TJ told me he was gonna let me Top him after he tops me and so after he finishes I think it's my time to top him but he gets a phone call and he says it's his mom and he needs to help her with something"

"I am guessing that wasn't the case"

"No I was cleaning myself up in the washroom when I over heard him on the phone, he basically told the person that he was never gonna let me top him and I was just a ass for him to fuck and nothing more"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that is when I realized he always says he will let me top after he tops me and then something happens that let's him avoid being fucked by me, it didn't even happen once or twice it happened like a dozen times and he never paid attention to my dick, never let me top him, never blew me not even a handjob"

"Well TJ is a idiot if I was him I would let you top me"

"Wait, are you saying 'if I was gay and interested in having sex with you' or 'I am gay and interested in having sex with you?"

"I meant the 2nd one, I am bi not gay though"

"Do..do you wanna go to my room?"

Jonah nodded and then Cyrus grabbed Jonah's hand and led him straight to Cyrus' bedroom when they were inside Cyrus locked his door and pushed Jonah onto his bed and began making out with him

"You don't know how much and how long I wanted this" Cyrus said Inbetween kisses between himself and Jonah

"Me to Cy, me too"

Cyrus began kissing his way downward untill he was looking right at Jonah's crotch he licked his lips imagine how Jonah's Cock looked

"Are you just gonna stare at my crotch or…" Jonah said

Cyrus unzipped Jonah's Jean, Jonah lifted his ass up a bit so Cyrus could slide his pants and underwear off

"Wow" Cyrus said admiring Jonah's Dick

Cyrus then preceded to wrap his hand around it and jerk Jonah off till Jonah got fully hard

"How big is this?" Cyrus asked before beginning to blow Jonah

"About 8 inches last I checked" Jonah moaned

Cyrus took his mouth off of Jonah's Cock just long enough to say "That's about two Inches more then TJ" before going back to sucking Jonah off

While all this was happened Jonah took his shirt off and the grabbed a bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers

Cyrus knew what was coming so he stopped what he was doing and took his pants and underwear off before continuing to blow Jonah

Jonah started to finger Cyrus and wasn't sure if Cyrus liked it, but soon heard Cyrus moan around his dick"

This went on until Jonah shot his load into Cyrus' mouth

Cyrus pushed Jonah onto the bed and grabbed his Dick and jerked it to get it hard again, he then proceeded to ride Jonah's 8 inches

"Oh fuck yes, My lord this feels so good I love your cock in me"

"This feels so good, I wish we could this all the time"

"We will do this as much as you want"

Jonah wrapped his hand around Cyrus' Erection and gave him a handjob

"Holy shit that feels great" Cyrus moaned

"I figure you enjoy my cock in you so why not add to the pleasure"

Soon they looked each other in the eye as they both shot their load, Cyrus onto himself and Jonah into Cyrus

Cyrus got off Jonah and wiped the cum off himself then went to put his underwear on

"Woah, what are you doing?" Jonah asked

"Well you cummed…"

"Yeah but I said I would let you top me, unless you don't want that anymore"

"I do, I do, I so do" Cyrus said dropped his underwear on the ground before sitting on his bed

Jonah went on his knees in front of Cyrus and proceeded to suck him off

Cyrus looked down and couldn't believe what he was seeing, his first crush was giving him his first blowjob just the thought of that almost made him shoot right then and there but he held on for as long as he could but he didn't last too long before filling Jonah's mouth with his sperm

Jonah got up then got the bottle of lube and said "so how do you want to fuck me?" Jonah said as he lubed his fingers up and started to finger himself

Cyrus looked at Jonah and instantly got hard and forgot what was going before remember and saying "Missionary style I wanna look you in your eyes when I am inside you"

Jonah was soon on his back with his legs raised as Cyrus slowly inserted his cock into Jonah's Virgin ass when his 6 inches was fully inside Jonah Cyrus withdrew a few inches before thrusting in a few inches

Cyrus fucked Jonah and occasionally the two of them kissed

They were both moaning a lot and saying various things like "oh yeah, fuck me harder" and "oh god you are so tight fuck yes" things like that

It wasn't long before Jonah had his Insides coated with Cyrus' Cum

Cyrus got off of Jonah and laid down beside Jonah trying to catch his breath, he soon realized that having sex with TJ was different then having sex with Jonah, not just because TJ never let Cyrus top him and Jonah did but it was something else, TJ and Cyrus fucked but Jonah and Cyrus?

They made love

The end

A/N: thanks for reading and reviewing (if you want to review)

If you have any suggestions for characters you want me to use or plots or another fandom you want me to use or any other ideas then please tell me and I'll see what I can do


End file.
